Craving
by Lowlite
Summary: L craves for it so bad and he needs Light to help him.


Light is busy checking the files alone in the hotel room, the place where's L currently living, an hour later the older man comes to his room with a stange look on his face.

"Light-kun..?

L stares at Light intensely, his cheeks are flushing with red color.

"What is it, Ryuuzaki? Does something bad happen to you? Asks Light with eyes still on the computer screen

L shakes his head, his onyx eyes back to stare Light. " Light-kun..I...."

Light senses something not right so he looks at the detectve, Light notices the red tints on L's cheek, he thinks L looks very cute..

" Did you get cold?" Light asks again, "Ummmm.........Maybe...??" L nods slowly

Light gets up from his chair and walks toward L, he put his hand on L's forehead.

"Hmm, your temperature is quite normal..?

L's face becomes red, he grabs Light's wrist and pulls Light close to his face.

"Light-kun, I just saw a drama in the television, there was a scene with a guy kissing a girl in the rain."

Light gulps, "Yes, Ryuzaki and then why?"

"Do you mind if I kiss you?"

"What the hell...?" Light surprises to hear L's confession but he notices there is a spark of lust in those onyx eyes.

"....Be... Because...I never been kissed before...And Light-kun knows I don't have a girl...." L bows his head in embarassment and frees Light's wirst from his grap,

Light understands that L needs sex, so he lift L's chin so their eyes can meet.

" I will kiss you, Ryuzaki but can you please close your eyes..?

L follows Light's instruction and he closes his eyes, he feels Light's soft lips bruises his lips, he feels Light's hot breath, his body is shaking, because he never feels this burning sensation.

He hears Light whispers on his ear, " Open your mouth Ryuzaki?" L opens his mouth with his eyes still closed, and Light's tongue enters his mouth, L tries to catch the breath, "Mhhmm...." He follows Light's movement, he feels that all his body is on fire, this is the first time in his life he experiences this intimate relationship.

They kiss each other passionately, he feels Light's hands have started wandering all over his body and his right hand slids inside of his white shirt to feel his smooth white skin.

Light pulls out the kiss and he starts nipping his long neck, L enjoys this sensation, he lets Light playing up with his body.

Light pulls up L's shirt and stares at those two pink nipples sticking on that flawless white skin, he admires L's beautiful skin "Your skin is so white like a snow..." Praises Light, L only response with a clumsy smile, Light hungrily licks both of the nipples, his tongue causing L to make a sexy sound " Mhm..ahhh...I like it.....ahh..." L feels he is in heaven, the brunet boy keeps licking the nipples and his hands are busy gripping L's buttock, "Mhmm.. ahh..." Light knows L is enjoying every minute of it.

"Ryuzaki..? "Yes.. Light-kun..?" "I...I...I want to be inside you?" Light's looking lusty at the pale guy, L doesn't understand what Light is saying, he looks confused " What Light-kun means?"

" I want my hard cock inside your ass..." Says Light blatantly.

"But...My cock is hard too, Light-kun.." Says L with a confused look

" I cannot stand anymore Ryuzaki, please let me in..." Light hurriedly pulls down L's loose jeans nd after that his underpants, now L is complately naked in front of him, Light spreads L's long legs, lifts up those skinny hips with eyes of full of lust as he licks and sucks both L's hole and cock.

"Ohh..Mmmm...Yes...Yes....." L bucks his hips, Light is in between his legs, doing the sucking and licking. "Oh..YES!!!" "You smells so good, Ryuzaki.." Light gives a sexy smirk and wipes his mouth from L's cum

"Can I enter you now..? Begs Light, "...Don't ask about it anymore because Light-kun is always welcomed inside here... ! L spreads his long beautiful legs and raises his hip with his fingers streatching his tight hole. " Oh God, Ryuzaki, do you know how sexy you are...?" Light sees a beautiful creature with a small body, fragile, his cute face is half covered with a black and long shiny bang, smooth white skin and his lusty big eyes staring at him, begging him to come inside, spreading his legs wider.

"Take me now Light-kun..Please now!!" L is willing to do everything for lust, let alone the Kira cases for this time only, and Light won't waste his time, his large cock enters L's hole "Ugh......Too big....! L screams " Ahh...Light-kun, it hurts.." "The pain will be gone soon, Ryuzaki.." Light places his hand on L's cheek, slowly thrusting his cock in and out of L's ass. the pale guy is moaning underneath him.

"Do it faster, please..." L commands him, "Yes.. Boss.." Says Light jokingly.

He lifts L's hips little bit higher and thrusts deeper into that sweet tight hole, making L sees the stars, he enjoys the feelings, he is craving for it. "Oh.. Yes.. Yes.. Oh.. Fuck me harder, Light-kun...Oh yess..YESS....Ahh..Ahhh..." L groans and bucks his hips."Oh..Ryuzaki, you're so goood...Tight and hot.. I want to be inside you like this forever..!!" "Mmhm.. Yes.. LIGHT-KUNN...FASTERRR.....FASTERRR...Ahh..Ahh....." Light thrusts inside him like an animal, so rough, so hard, and the sound of his balls slapping L's ass cheeks and their lusty voices fill the entire room.

"Come with me Ryuzaki..Oh..Come with me baby...i!!!" "OH YESSSS.............YESSS............" And with one thrust, Light has finally released his seeds inside Ryuzaki's "Ahhh...ahh.." L feels a big stone presses his body when Light falls on top of him, he flings his arms around Light's neck, doesn't need to say anything but enjoying in In each other's embrace.


End file.
